


Харон

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: В конце концов, самой важной в его жизни оказалась именно эта миссия.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Харон

Айвз дал им время попрощаться. Ушел незаметно, разыграв по нотам положенный сценарий, а теперь ждал в вертолете и с горечью понимал, что сколько бы минут или часов у них ни было — Нилу все равно не будет достаточно. Девять лет их отношений, перечеркнутых одним чертовым замком, девять лет самозабвенной любви и беззаветной преданности — Айвз знал, он наблюдал эту историю от начала и до конца — могло ли хоть что-то в этом хрéновом спасенном мире компенсировать такую утрату?

Когда Нил поднялся по трапу, у Айвза похолодели ладони — последний раз столько боли в его лице он видел только тогда, перед отправкой на эту чертову миссию, когда Нил держался все так же расслабленно, с легкой небрежной улыбкой, а глаза у него были опухшие и помертвевшие; когда он цеплялся за руку Про и лихорадочно, никого не стесняясь, гладил его по мокрым щекам, шепча, что он еще вернется; когда, уже за стеклом, смотрел на босса и пытался забрать с собой последние воспоминания из прежнего мира, пока группа специалистов задавала финальные настройки для криокамер. Какой же жестокой сукой должна быть жизнь, если она заставила его перенести это снова.

Нил легко скинул на сиденье рюкзак и прильнул к окну. Про стоял на том же месте, все в той же позе, потерянный, ошеломленный, с горечью во взгляде и алгоритмом в руках. Смотрел на их чинук, как на катафалк, и, наверное, в смятении пытался осмыслить все, что только что узнал.

— Нил.

— Нужно было его поцеловать. Тогда он бы...

Айвз не дал ему договорить.

— Ты сделал все правильно. Так было бы хуже. Для него. И для тебя.

Нил кивнул, прикрыл глаза и погладил кончиками пальцев стекло. Когда за ним осталась видна лишь размытая точка, Нил тяжело выпрямился, сел по правую руку от него и уставился в пол.

— Знаешь, мне даже не страшно, Айвз. Хуже всегда тому, кто остается. Помоги ему. Пожалуйста.

К горлу подступили слезы, и Айвз до боли впился ногтями в ладонь. Другой нашел и сжал его запястье.

— Я его не брошу. Обещаю.

Нил поднял взгляд, и Айвз через силу усмехнулся, чтобы он не видел, как дрожат его губы.

— Дождется тебя в целости и сохранности, а вот дальше... дальше за целость и сохранность я не отвечаю.

Нил фыркнул, медленно сбавляющий скорость чинук тряхнуло, и Айвз, едва не потеряв равновесие, ухватился за ремень безопасности. Когда он поднял голову, Нил уже развернулся и снова смотрел в окно, бездумно обводя края висящей на рюкзаке монетки. По его лицу теперь блуждала все та же странная улыбка — спокойная и светлая, как будто он не шел на мучительную смерть посреди богом забытой пустыни, а взбегал по лестнице до квартиры, возвращаясь после работы домой.

— Все равно красиво, — задумчиво сказал Нил, — странная эстетика, но мне нравится.

Айвз старался не думать, что эта «эстетика» будет последним, что он увидит в жизни. Не получалось. Он тяжело сглотнул пересохшим горлом и ответил:

— Потому что ты настоящий хаос, Нил. Поэтому тебе все нравится.

Вертолет неумолимо шел на снижение.

— Хаос, наводящий в этом мире порядок. — улыбнулся Нил бескровными губами. — Парадокс!

Колеса грузно ударили по земле.

— А теперь отпусти меня, Айвз. Не ходи со мной.

На ресницах все-таки собрались предательские слезы.

— Нил, для меня была честь... да к черту...

Он дернул Нила за рукав и прижал к себе, как будто пытаясь защитить от долга и мира, от пустоты и смерти, деля на двоих едва ли оставшиеся где-то внутри крохи тепла.

— Береги его, — прошептал Нил. — И себя.

***

Путь до турникета он должен был пройти сам. Не останавливаясь, с холодной головой и выверенными во времени движениями. Сам.

Только потом, у самых дверей он позволил себе замереть, перед тем как сделать последний шаг.

— Прощай, мой хороший, — прошептал Нил, зажмуриваясь и сжимая в кулаке монетку. — Я знаю, ты никогда не сможешь стать до конца счастливым. Но ты сделал бесконечно счастливым меня.

***

Нил в очередной раз растерянно оглянулся. Военная база была полна народа. Бородатый мужик с усталым лицом вел его сквозь бесконечные коридоры и тренировочные площадки, пока он увлеченно вертел головой, едва успевая обрабатывать поступающую со всех сторон информацию: что-то было не в порядке, как будто выходило за рамки привычного восприятия, но мозг никак не мог ухватиться за детали. В какой-то момент, когда он кинул взгляд на двух светловолосых близняшек, в полной боевой амуниции валяющих друг друга по полу, Нилу даже показалось, что он почти приблизился к разгадке, но ход его мыслей был варварски прерван шкафообразной грудой мышц, стоящей над девочками с секундомером.

— А, Айвз! Херово выглядишь. Привел нам очередного салагу? Ну что, куколка, сколько раз успел обоссаться перед тем, как проглотил капсулу?

Нил вопросительно вздернул бровь и уже было притормозил, собираясь ответить что-нибудь исключительно интеллигентное про то, что настоящей куколкой была его, солдафонская, мамка, но Айвз — его молчаливый сопровождающий — схватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу.

— Что за капсула? — спросил Нил, когда они вошли в пошарпанный грузовой лифт.

Айвз не удостоил его взглядом и казался очень занятым сбиванием присохшей грязи с подошвы армейских ботинок.

— С цианидом — наконец глухо сказал он, когда двери открылись и они ступили на чистый синий ковер. — Смерть — стандартная рабочая процедура, Нил. Вон та дверь. Дальше сам.

Нил растерянно кивнул и сделал несколько шагов по длинному коридору, но услышал сзади сухой оклик и остановился.

— Передай ему, что это была моя последняя ходка. И еще… что старому Айвзу очень жаль.


End file.
